


room for you still

by grannvale (Windmire)



Series: be heartless and brave [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Eagles route, Epistolary, F/F, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windmire/pseuds/grannvale
Summary: Marianne,I haven't gotten an answer from you for my other letter, but that's all right. I figure the messenger probably lost it somewhere. What a pain, right? Can you even trust anyone to get anything done anymore?A selection of letters written between 1181 and 1185.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: be heartless and brave [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	room for you still

**Author's Note:**

> This was somewhat of an experiment, I guess, haha. I've never written epistolary fic before, but it was pretty fun.
> 
> You might notice this is part of a series, but I think I've written this to be more or less standalone. If you're wondering though, it's meant to be (canon-divergent) Black Eagles route, Byleth did not recruit anyone from Golden Deer or Blue Lions, and Claude and Edelgard had somewhat of a tentative friendship before the timeskip.
> 
> And an extra **cw** for brief references to suicidal thoughts.

04/15/1181

Dear Marianne,

Just wondering. Did you arrive safely at your adopted father's place? Nobody's bothered to tell me yet.

I mean, I wanted to go and make sure you got there, you know? But it's so far away from Goneril that my brother never would've gone for it. Plus, he was really freaking out about the whole Garreg Mach thing. He'd have probably followed me all the way to Edmund and cried, like he doesn't have enough to worry about with Fódlan's locket.

Sad, right?

Whatever. He can run himself ragged for all I care, I'm definitely not doing anything like that.

Anyway, Claude said he was going to go with you all the way there, since Riegan's closest to Edmund and all, but I haven't gotten a letter from him yet. Sounds like something's happening with Duke Riegan? I don't know. He hasn't told me either and my dad and brother have barely been at home so it's been a LITTLE hard to get anything out of anyone.

Answer soon, all right?

Hilda

* * *

04/30/1181

Marianne,

I haven't gotten an answer from you for my other letter, but that's all right. I figure the messenger probably lost it somewhere. What a pain, right? Can you even trust anyone to get anything done anymore?

Anyway, I'll just write down what I sent you again:

Did you get to Edmund safely? I know Claude went with you there and he was going to let me know, but his grandfather's sick, so he's super busy now, I guess? Sounds like a lot of pressure for him. Or something like that.

Tell me what you've been up to, all right? My brother and my dad are barely at home and they're still both being SUCH a pain, it's driving me nuts. My mom's been leaving me alone at least. I think she's worried I'm "distressed" over the monastery and all.

Go figure.

Hilda

* * *

05/11/1181

Marianne,

Hi, how have you been? How has everythingAll right, is your adopted father not giving you your letters? Because I swear I'll have a talk with him myself if he is.

Margrave Edmund, if you're reading this, you better give Marianne her letters already. You have no right to take something that's meant for HER.

Actually, I'll write that same thing outside the letter. See if he can ignore me then!

Please answer me when you can, Marianne. I'm getting kind of worried here.

Hilda

* * *

26th of the Harpstring Moon, 1181

Dear Hilda,

I have your letters.

I'm sorry.

Marianne

* * *

06/03/1181

Marianne!

About time you answered me, Marianne! I swear, I was practically waiting at the gates for a messenger, it's embarrassing.

But you answered and that's what matters. It's fine if it takes you a while, don't sweat it.

You're okay, right? Did Margrave Edmund just give you the letters? What happened? I'm at the edge of my seat!

Hilda!

* * *

20th of the Garland Moon, 1181

Dear Hilda,

My apologies. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

I'll explain.

My adoptive father wasn't keeping my letters. I received all three of them.

They all arrived promptly. I just hadn't read them yet. I'm so sorry.

I don't think I really have a reason for it either. I'm sorry.

Yes, Claude did escort me personally all the way to my adoptive father's estate. Then he returned to Derdriu right away. Yes, I think he did mention something about having to see his grandfather urgently.

Yes, I'm all right.

I'm sorry.

Marianne

* * *

07/02/1181

Marianne,

Oh geez.

Aw, Marianne, come on. Don't apologize so much. I'm just glad you're all right and that adoptive father of yours isn't stealing your letters or anything like that.

I might have actually had to go there if he was! And talk to him!

But you never told me what you've been up to these past few moons. Have you been keeping busy? I know you're near the border, but it's not the border with the Empire so it should be fine, right? No stupid war stuff there?

Hilda

* * *

30th of the Blue Sea Moon, 1181

Dear Hilda,

There really isn't much to say. I'm sorry.

The war's affecting everyone, I suppose. Edmund's border isn't the Empire's but my adoptive father's still been preparing.

I haven't really left the estate since I got back either. My adoptive father's been busy, like I said, but we don't speak that much to each other anyway. He did mention that Duke Riegan has fallen ill, yes, and that Claude has had to take over his duties. But I don't know the details.

I'm sure Claude will answer your letters soon though. He probably hasn't had the chance to read them.

It'll probably keep taking me a while to respond to your letters, so it's fine if you want to stop. I don't know why you'd want to keep waiting anyway.

Marianne

* * *

08/10/1181

Marianne,

Aw, stop apologizing. Seriously. You know you can just tell me whatever you want, right? I don't care if you send me a letter with just one sentence or a scribble or whatever. And I don't care if it takes you a whole moon to write one either. Just keep sending them to me, all right? I wouldn't spend all this time writing letters for just anyone, you know! I want to hear from you!

You were right though. I finally did get a letter from Claude. It sounds like his grandfather's really sick out of nowhere. I think it's made Claude a little suspicious of everyone else in the estate, but you know how he is. He can never talk straight either, so who knows what he's really thinking, right?

Anyway, just send me a letter with whatever you want, all right? Tell me if you talked to your horse or a bird or something. That'd be good, too. Hey, how's Dorte? Did you talk to him today? Do you talk to him every day?

Just send me something! Seriously!

Hilda

* * *

23rd of the Verdant Moon, 1181

Dear Hilda,

I suppose I did. Talk to Dorte, that is. He's well, yes. And I do talk to him often, yes. I did that a few times this week, but not much else.

Why don't you tell me about what you've been doing?

Marianne

* * *

09/08/1181

Marianne,

Me? Sure. I'm not doing anything that interesting either. I'm sticking around the estate and relaxing, mostly. It's not like the war's really reached Goneril yet.

My brother's back home for a while and he won't stop talking, I guess, but that's what he always does.

He says he was sooooo worried about me when he heard about the battle in Garreg Mach and he's soooo glad I'm okay. And he's soooo mad about that Nader the Undefeatable? Undefeated? Whatever, that guy, because they fought again this moon. And, "Hilda! He made fun of me!!"

I don't even know what THAT means. This wasn't even the first time he saw me since we were at Garreg Mach anyway? He's been back home since? I don't know what's wrong with him. All that fighting's rotting his brain.

What have you been up to the past moon, Marianne?

Hilda

* * *

23rd of the Horsebow Moon, 1181

Dear Hilda,

Oh... I'm sorry to hear your brother's had a difficult time. I imagine that, after his own battles, our battle's been on his mind again and he remembered how worried he'd been for you.

I don't know what it's like to have siblings, but he sounds kind.

My adoptive father's had me assisting him with the territory's affairs, I suppose. He says I should learn how to run it, but I don't see much point in it at the moment.

Or ever, to be completely honest.

I'd be a terrible administrator. It'd be much better for the people if he chose someone else as his heir. I can't imagine how much misfortune I would bring to Edmund.

Sorry.

Marianne

* * *

10/15/1181

Marianne,

Oh, please. Misfortune? I think Edmund would be lucky to have you. But I get it. It sounds like it'd be a real pain. I know I definitely wouldn't want to be the one who gets stuck running Goneril instead of my brother, so I can't blame you.

Still, that's probably not the reason you're thinking of, is it?

It's because of your Crest, isn't it? You know what I think? Whatever, Crests are stupid. It doesn't matter.

Hilda

* * *

1st of the Red Wolf Moon, 1181

Hilda,

Too much has happened to say it doesn't matter. Starting with my parents and.......

Well, there's no point in recounting it all right now.

I don't know why you keep trying to talk to me either. Even if I didn't have this Crest, I can't be any fun to talk to and you're always having to clean up after me. Even just through letters, you keep looking out for me and trying to help me.

I know you mean well, and I truly appreciate it, but I do have this Crest. And I don't want it to hurt you someday.

And it will. Someday.

Maybe you should take this chance to finally stop talking to me.

Marianne

* * *

11/12/1181

Marianne,

Don't say that. Seriously, don't say it!

I don't care about your Crest, you know? And I don't care about whatever curse you think it's got either. You're still you with or without it. You're still sweet little Marianne who needs me to help her with everything and who makes a mess everywhere and maybe I don't mind helping you all the time either. And if anyone ever minds having to help you, you can just send them to me. I'll deal with them. Then help you myself!

And THEN they'll wish you could curse them instead!

Hilda

* * *

15th of the Ethereal Moon, 1181

Hilda,

No. No, don't say that. I shouldn't be your burden. Not now and not ever.

Maybe this has been enough. It's been enough and I don't think you should have to deal with me anymore.

I apologize. Please, please, no matter what you think about this, don't come to Edmund. Just leave it be.

Marianne

* * *

12/30/1181

Marianne,

Hey! Come on, I told you. Don't talk about yourself like that. I mean it. Did somebody say that to you? Do I have to go talk to them? Is that why you don't want me in Edmund, so I can't make them sorry they ever said that to you?

Because you know I will, right? In a heartbeat. Nobody gets to talk about Marianne that way. I don't care who they are.

You're not a burden at all, you hear me?

Hilda

* * *

1/20/1182

Marianne,

I know I said I'd wait as long as you wanted for your letters, but I'm getting a little worried here, all right?

Talk to me, Marianne. Send me an empty letter if you want. I just want to know you're getting my letters, just like last time.

Hilda

* * *

02/15/1182

Oh, I get it. I get why you didn't want me in Edmund. You weren't planning on answering my letters at all, were you?

Can't really say I blame you.

Maybe I should go anyway and hand deliver my letters? Just to make sure you don't keep thinking you're a burden or anything like that. You have to know that if I'd go all the way there without even complaining that I really don't mind it all, right? That I like helping you and all?

You can just get me some tea or some sweets in return. You like those, right?

Whatever. I guess it's fine if you don't want to answer me. It's not like I want you to do anything that upsets you. But do you mind if I keep writing you letters? I just know you've probably got no one there talking to you about anything besides "administration," because Dorte doesn't count! He doesn't! I mean, he's fine, I guess? But he can't really talk to you. I don't care what Raphael says about animals talking to you.

Just send me something if you want me to stop, okay?

Hilda

* * *

05/17/1182

Marianne,

My dad told me he saw you when he went to Edmund recently. He said he didn't talk to you and you left right away, but that's fine, I think.

He's no fun to talk to anyway, you'd have been bored. Honestly, he shouldn't even be going around traveling and boring people this much, you know? He's not so spry anymore. But he thinks he's sooooo strong still, until he has to delegate everything to Holst. Then Holst is complaining to him and to me and, oh Goddess, it never ends.

Trust me, you're better off not talking to either of them!

But the important thing is... I guess that means you're all right and you've been getting all my letters these past moons, so yeah. That's fine.

Like I said, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, so just knowing they're getting there is good enough for me.

My dad said you looked really tired though, so maybe you should think about getting some more sleep? I don't know, it's just a suggestion.

Take care,  
Hilda

* * *

1st of the Garland Moon, 1182

Hilda,

I think that's enough. I don't know what you're trying to do or what you think you'll get out of this, but that's enough.

Please stop sending me these letters. Please. Stop. You shouldn't even be talking to me. I don't know why you always say you want to help me, please stop saying that.

That's enough. Stop it. Please.

I'm not good for anything and you should just give up. Just stop talking to me. Stop sending me letters. And don't try to come here either just STOP.

There's no point to any of this and the sooner you realize it, the better. For you.

I'm not a child and I can make this decision for myself.

Stop.

Just stop. Stop trying. Please.

Marianne

* * *

06/15/1182

Marianne,

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry, Marianne. Honest. I seriously, seriously wasn't trying to upset you. But I guess I messed that one up, huh?

Can I just say something before you stop reading this letter? Look, I guess I can admit I've been kind of worried about you? I don't like the way you talk about what you're doing there in Edmund, it sounds seriously depressing.

But you'll probably get mad at me for saying that too, right?

You think I should give up on you because of some stupid Crest and that sounds even stupider to me I'm not doing that. You're not hopeless. But I guess I can back off and leave you alone for a while if that's what you really want.

I mean it when I say I don't want to upset you, all right?

I'm sending you a charm I've been working on for the last few moons. You can throw it away or send it back if you don't like it.

Think of it as a good luck charm if you want.

Hilda

* * *

08/10/1182

Dear Marianne von Edmund,

Hey, Marianne! How have you been? Work took me near Edmund recently and I was thinking of you the whole time. I've heard a little from all of the others from the Golden Deer, but nothing really from you. I figured I should probably change that.

So here I am! Writing you a letter! I kind of miss you, honestly. All of you. It was barely even a year in Garreg Mach, but already it just doesn't feel the same without all of you. It's just way too quiet now even when I'm surrounded by people, you know? It's just not the same if the yelling I hear isn't Lysithea yelling at someone or Raphael just.

Yelling.

Let me know how you've been, all right?

Cheers,  
Leonie Pinelli

* * *

1st of the Horsebow Moon, 1182

Dear Leonie,

I'm glad to hear you're well, but... Me? You miss me?

But we barely even talked in Garreg Mach. I don't understand.

Regards,  
Marianne

* * *

09/15/1182

Dear Marianne,

Well, why wouldn't I miss you? We're friends, right? I certainly think of us as friends.

Hell, we were all friends, right? All of our differences in status and everything are a little weird, sure, but I still think that didn't make much of a difference anyway.

Leonie

* * *

10th of the Wyvern Moon, 1182

Dear Leonie,

I don't understand.

Marianne

* * *

10/30/1182

Marianne,

What's there to understand? You're important to me too, Marianne. To all of us, I'd bet.

I think I'm starting to get how that mind of yours works, so I think I know what you're thinking right now, but it's wrong. Get out of your head a little, all right?

Leonie

* * *

10th of the Red Wolf Moon, 1182

Oh.

Thank you, Leonie.

Marianne

* * *

11/20/1182

Marianne,

Sure thing. See you at the Millenium Festival, yeah?

Leonie.

* * *

23rd of the Ethereal Moon, 1182

Dear Hilda,

I like the bracelet. Thank you.

I've been thinking a lot and I'm sorry. I thought it'd be better if you stopped talking to me. For you, that is. Things are precarious enough for your family now, let alone all of Leicester. You don't need someone like me dragging you down further. So I didn't want you to need to worry so much about me when I'm like this. Everything you did in Garreg Mach was more than enough.

Because I know I'm no good to be around and that it's better if I don't stick around. I know this. And it's been very kind of you to say otherwise.

Maybe that's why I'm telling you this now, too.

Recently, I got a letter from Leonie and I suppose it made me think. She said she missed me. All of us, but me included. It was so strange to hear that.

I realized she sounded a little like you.

Is that what you were trying to tell me, Hilda? That you miss me?

It's just very difficult for me to imagine. I don't know. Me?

I know you're just trying to help, Hilda. I know that. But it doesn't change the way I feel. I truly do feel as if I am just a burden to you and all the others. I'm not trying to act pitiful.

It's difficult to say even this much. It took me more than a moon since I received Leonie's last letter to write this one.

But I think I can say for sure... I don't think I should be writing to you. I know how sick you must be of reading this, but I think you should be free of having to worry about me. 

But I want to talk to you. Leonie was right. We're friends.

I want us to be friends.

And because of that, I'm sorry again. If we're friends, then I haven't been very kind to you. I thought I was and that I was just trying to spare you from everything that has to do with me. But maybe I was wrong.

I'm really not sure.

Sincerely,  
Marianne

* * *

01/01/1183

Dear Marianne,

Yeah, we're friends. We're friends for sure, Marianne. I don't think you're cursed or anything it is you think you are. But you know what, Marianne?

Even if you were cursed, I wouldn't care. I'd have to shove Lorenz into Aillel if he were the one who was cursed (or get someone to do it, can you imagine what a hassle it'd be to do that?) but I don't care if you are.

Actually, you know what?

I told you the bracelet I made you is a good luck charm too, right? I could make myself a matching one. No more curse for me!

Your friend,  
Hilda

* * *

10th of the Guardian Moon, 1183

Dear Hilda,

Thank you.

And I'm sorry again. Please, keep sending me letters.

I do like hearing from you.

Your friend,  
Marianne

* * *

07/03/1183

Dear Marianne,

Public speaking? That's what your adoptive father wants you practicing?

Jeez, we're at war, what's even the point? What are you going to do? Give a speech to Edelgard about loving the Church of Seiros? Maybe talk to Lorenz's dad and get him to stop being such an asshole?

He should just leave you alone, honestly. Let you take a break before the war get this far.

(It better not get to Edmund though.)

But I've told you! If you need me to talk some sense into him, you know this poor delicate flower will. I could probably get Holst to stop bothering me every time he's home and take me there.

Because, yeah, he's back home again and he just WON'T. SHUT. UP. About Fódlan's Locket this, Nader this, the Almyrans that. He's driving me nuts!

My dad didn't think it was funny when I suggested we just send him to live in Fódlan's Locket for a while longer. Lame.

My mom would probably want to tag along to talk some sense into your adoptive father though. I think she's sick of being stuck here with my dad this year.

Your friend,  
Hilda

* * *

30th of the Blue Sea Moon, 1183

Dear Hilda,

He's preparing for war as well. More than once, he's told me that he doesn't think this stalemate can last for long and that he thinks Claude will have to take more decisive action soon.

I don't really understand why he insists on the public speaking practice either, but I haven't asked him much. I honestly prefer not to. He has......... much to say on this matter. And on matters of the war as well.

Has your brother been back for long?

Your friend,  
Marianne

* * *

10/05/1184

Dear Marianne,

It's real good to know you liked the brooch. You can just do whatever you want with it. Another good luck charm, if you want. You should have all the luck you want, you know?

I thought the color would bring out your eyes.

But, hey, I've been thinking. I wonder what Rhea and all the Knights are up to? It's been soooo hard to get any news out from the Kingdom.

I don't know, it's not like I ever talked to any of them. What's it really matter anyway?

Your friend,  
Hilda

* * *

20th of the Wyvern Moon, 1184

Dear Hilda,

The Knights? Oh, I never really spoke to any of them.

I don't know about the Kingdom either, I only spoke to Dimitri and Ashe a few times (oh, and Sylvain, I suppose), but with everything that's happened, I suppose they must all be rather preoccupied.

The brooch is lovely though, yes. I wore it today and my adoptive father told me to send his compliments to the one who made it.

I think I'll wear it more often, along with the bracelet you sent me.

Thank you.

Your friend,  
Marianne

* * *

11/12/1183

Dear Marianne,

I don't really know Ashe or Dimitri too well, I don't know. Dimitri was kind of weird?

Honestly, I didn't pay attention to what either of them was doing at all. Or most of the Blue Lions.

They're just kind of weird there in the Kingdom in general, you know?

But, yeah, I guess neither of us has any way to know, huh? If Claude would answer his letters more often, maybe I could get some information from him, but that sounds like a pain too.

BLAH, this whole war thing's way too depressing, honestly. Let's talk about something else. How's the public speaking practice going?

Your friend,  
Hilda

* * *

20th of the Guardian Moon, 1184

Dear Hilda,

I hope this letter arrives early in the next moon. I don't know how quick the messenger will be, but I hope this reaches you before your birthday.

I can't make jewelry like you can (you know I'm not very good at much of anything), but my adoptive father had a group of merchants over in the estate recently and, while they didn't intend to sell, one of them was willing to let me buy this necklace.

They were really here to petition Edmund for protection, as tensions rise, and my adoptive father wanted me to sit in for the whole meeting. I suppose one of them wanted to be friendly? Because he showed me his wares anyway and, when I saw this necklace, I thought of you right away, Hilda.

In any case. Happy birthday.

Your friend,  
Marianne

* * *

02/04/1184

Dear Marianne,

You shouldn't have! It did arrive in time, thanks! I'm going to wear it all the time now, just you watch me. It's beautiful! 

And stop putting yourself down like that, will you? I know what you're probably thinking and I'm here to tell you that you don't have to listen to what your head tells you.

Your friend,  
Hilda

* * *

1st of the Blue Sea Moon, 1185

Dear Marianne von Edmud,

I hope this letter finds you well. I regret we have not been able to speak much at all the last nearly five years and I pray you will find it in your heart to forgive me for not trying harder to make the time to reach out to you and the rest of our former classmates.

I hope what I am about to write will be the first step in rectifying this.

As the day of what should have been Garreg Mach's Millenium Festival approaches, I am reminded of the time our house leader Claude suggested scheduling a meeting, of sorts, for the Golden Deer that day. I am aware that, as the monastery is under imperial control, we cannot meet there and I imagine you all believe our meeting to be impossible now.

However, must we really meet at Garreg Mach, specifically? Can it not be a celebration of our class rather than of the monastery itself?

I would like to propose we all meet in Derdriu instead, in the Riegan Estate. It is for this purpose that I have sent letters to all members of the Golden Deer that I feel would be open to this idea.

(I hope you will also find it in your hearts to forgive me if this turns out to be only a small amount of our classmates.)

Do tell me if you would like to go, Marianne. And, please, do not worry about the trip. I will escort you myself, if necessary.

If you are in contact with Claude, please do not tell him about this yet. Thank you.

Sincerely,  
Lorenz Hellman Gloucester

* * *

17th of the Blue Sea Moon, 1185

Dear Lorenz,

I don't think it's a good idea that I go. But thank you for the invitation.

Sincerely,  
Marianne von Edmund

* * *

30th of the Blue Sea Moon, 1185

Dear Marianne von Edmund,

Come now, Marianne, there's no need to worry. Of course it would be a good idea for you to attend the meeting. In fact, it simply wouldn't be the same without you.

Please do let me know if you will need me or anyone else to escort you.

Sincerely,  
Lorenz Hellman Gloucester

* * *

08/02/1185

Dear Marianne,

Did you get Lorenz's letter? Crazy how he actually had a good idea for once, right?

So, you're going, right? Because surprising Claude with a reunion sounds great to me. And Lorenz says he'll go and get you so we can all meet up in Derdriu. I think it'd be really great to see you there.

Your friend,  
Hilda

* * *

16th of the Verdant Moon, 1185

Dear Hilda,

Oh, no. No, I really shouldn't. Lorenz told me that as well and it's very kind of him to offer, but I just think I shouldn't.

I understand why you want to keep exchanging letters with me and that's all right. But I think it'd be something else entirely to actually go somewhere all of you are. You do remember what happened the last time we were together, don't you?

I don't think it's a good idea.

Sincerely,  
Marianne

* * *

08/30/1185

Marianne

What? What happened in Garreg Mach isn't your fault! Not even a little bit! That was all the Black Eagles and those creeps who killed Jeralt and Lady Rhea and everything, not any of us and definitely not you!

Don't say that. It's not true at all.

I seriously do want to see you face to face again.

Hilda

* * *

10th of the Horsebow Moon, 1185

Dear Hilda,

I just don't understand. What could you possibly get from seeing me face to face like this? Aren't the letters enough?

No, no, I feel you're going to misunderstand that. Let me try again.

You're so kind to me. You help me and you actually want to talk to me and t makes me happy. Truly. I cherish every letter you've sent me the last few years, even the ones you sent while I was angry at you. I cherish you and your friendship. And that's why I want you to be safe.

Let's be honest. I probably won't even be around this time next year.

Marianne

* * *

09/21/1185

Goddess above. You have no idea how much you really mean to me, do you, Marianne?

I thought you had some idea and you just didn't want to think about it. Or you weren't saying anything because I never said it straight out or you were trying to let me down easy, SOMETHING.

But you just don't even realize it, do you? Of course I want to see you again. I want to see the others, yeah, but you most of all.

You're not the only one who cherishes someone here, Marianne. Maybe more than cherish, in my case.

It's fine. You don't even have to say anything about this. If it bothers you, I just won't mention it again. But don't ever think I don't care about you. I care so damned much it's EXHAUSTING.

Please come to Derdriu. Please stop thinking you won't be alive by next year.

I really want you to be around for a long time.

Yours,  
Hilda

* * *

20th of the Wyvern Moon, 1185

Hilda,

I don't know how to respond to that. You can't possibly mean what I think you mean.

I think I need to talk to you face to face in Derdriu, after all.

I do care about you too. I just ~~I don't think I~~

I don't know what to write.

You know I can't promise anything will change.

Marianne

* * *

11/02/1185

Dear Marianne,

I'm not asking you to promise anything. Trust me, I know all about not wanting to promise anything.

I just want to see you in Derdriu.

I'm sending you another charm. I've been working on it all year. It'd mean a lot to me if you told what you think of it face to face.

Yours,  
Hilda

* * *

20th of the Ethereal Moon, 1185

Dear Hilda,

Lorenz is here, in my adoptive father's estate. He'll be escorting me to Derdriu.

I still don't know what will come of this.

But I will talk to you.

Yours,  
Marianne

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
